1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlling mechanism, particularly for operating a gear-shift-lever shaft of a gearbox for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A controlling mechanism for operating a gear-shift-lever shaft of a gearbox for motor vehicles is already known, e.g., from DE 43 09 027 A1. The known controlling mechanism comprises a gear-shift-lever shaft, a guide piston and a ring piston, a take-along element and two controlling units in the form of hydraulic systems, which can be used to control the rotational and translational movement of the gear-shift-lever shaft. The translational movement of the gear-shift-lever shaft is controlled by a guide piston, which upon appropriate pressurization carries out a translational movement by means of a double-action cylinder. A ring piston is connected via helical teeth to a take-along element, which in turn is connected on one side via longitudinal teeth to the gear-shift-lever shaft. Upon pressurization, this ring piston is moved axially against the force of a return spring. As a result, the gear-shift-lever shaft, because of the helical teeth, carries out a rotational movement.
For the purpose of gear recognition, there are two integrated sensors. The first sensor, which is arranged at the bottom end of the take-along element, detects the rotational movement. The second sensor, which is arranged in the area of the two-chamber hydraulic system, detects the translational movement.
This control mechanism is disadvantageous in that the two hydraulic systems are arranged axially one behind the other in a radially outward fashion around the gear-shift-lever shaft, making a long gear-shift-lever shaft inevitable. Furthermore, because of the hydraulic chamber arrangement, it is necessary to use complicated parts to transmit the translational and rotational movements to the gear-shift-lever shaft.